Cancer Support Group
The cancer support group are a group of cancer patients in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Hardly anything is known about the Cancer Support Group's life prior to the outbreak, besides the fact that they knew each other a few years prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Around Every Corner" Following the zombie outbreak, the support group, moved into Crawford, seeking a safe haven from the walkers. Crawford's leader, however, began eliminating certain "liabilities" in his town, including the sick and elderly. Unfortunately, they fell in both categories, and were targeted. After the deaths of half of the group due to Crawford, they fled. They discovered an abandoned fallout shelter, as well as a morgue, where they hid from Crawford and the zombies. After Lee arrived, Vernon held Lee at gunpoint. Despite Brie's incessant prodding, Vernon is unable to bring himself to shoot Lee. He will either have his gun taken away calmly or by force before Lee asks about their circumstance. Vernon tells him about Crawford and how he was a doctor. Lee can ask for Vernon's help in navigating the sewers or offer to find his own way back. However, Vernon will be pressured by Boyd to help him if Lee does not ask for assistance. Lee can either choose to threaten them all with death if Vernon does not help, or he can choose to lie about having medicine to help their sick, or he can choose to be honest and say how he needs to get back to Clementine, or simply be silent and answer Vernon's question about having a wounded man in his group. After a prolonged goodbye with his group, Vernon leads Lee out of the sewers and back to his hideout. After Kenny reports on the boat missing fuel and a battery, the group deliberates on whether or not they can investigate Crawford for the missing items. Vernon staunchly rejects the idea, citing that none of them knew what Crawford was about. Vernon then, however, options sneaking in as a way to grab the fuel and battery as long as they helped him retrieve some medicine as well. He leaves the mansion and returns to the morgue to tell his group what they were planning. He returns after nightfall per the stipulation of their plan to sneak in, bringing along Brie to help break into Crawford's base. Brie leads them to the classroom on the third floor used as an administrative office for Crawford. Vernon and Brie check the layout map of Crawford in the classroom, directing Lee to the battery in a place called Herman's Auto Garage. Vernon and Brie also direct Kenny to find the fuel outside the playground. Vernon goes with Christa to find the necessary medicine in the school's nurse's office. Right before the group left Crawford, Brie is gruesomely killed by zombies. After leaving Crawford, Vernon departs the house alone to take his medicine back to the rest of the cancer group. "No Time Left" The cancer group does not appear in this episode, but their actions after disappearing are revealed. Following his return to the morgue, Vernon informed the group of Lee's group's boat and of his intention to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, taking all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. Upon arriving, if any occupants of the manor were left behind by Lee in his search of Clementine, they were beaten at gunpoint by Vernon and Clive before being locked inside the backyard shed. Boyd and Joyce moved the boat outside and escaped the area before Lee returned. Alternatively, if no one stayed to guard the boat, then they steals the boat uncontested, leaving a note inside the shed to detail their reasons. Vernon will either be apologetic in his note for abandoning Clementine in the city or be vengeful against Lee for threatening him the day before. "400 Days" Its unknown when or how, but sometime after the group stole the boat, Vernon dies from an unknown cause. At some point Clive, Boyd, and Joyce joined up with Roman's group. For further details see: Main article: Roman's Group Members *Clive *Boyd *Joyce *''Vernon'''' (Former Leader and Medic)'' *''Brie'' *5 unnamed members (Formerly) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cancer Support Group has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Deaths *Brie - Devoured by walkers. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Omid or killed with a cleaver by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Vernon - Unknown. (Confirmed Fate) *Boyd - Killed by Roberto's group. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" Category:Groups Category:Cancer Support Group